Forget About Me
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: "I..like you sensei.." Minato smiled, "I like you too Kakashi!" In which Kakashi holds feelings for Minato, but Minato doesn't get it.


Kakashi kicked the stone lying in front of him once more. Obito was late, as usual. He wondered where Rin was, she usually got there right after him, but it had already been twenty minutes. And what of Minato Sensei? He was usually there before Kakashi, Kakashi sighed. Minato sensei. Why had that become a recurring thought of his? When his father was alive he asked him what it meant to be "in love". Kakashi had only asked because he heard Jounin speaking about how they were in love with their girlfriends. His father was pretty flustered with coming up with an answer, but essentially his father said, "Being in love is..like eating! You really like it and need it to survive! When you love someone you really like them and need them to survive! Only, when you love someone you should give your life for them Kakashi!" From that Kakashi had wondered if his father was in love with him, his father sweat dropped on that one and said that he loved Kakashi in a different way. Kakashi had been thinking about what his father told him for a while since he met Minato sensei. Everyone was naturally compelled to Minato of course. No wonder he had hoards of fangirls. Kakashi kicked the stone again.

"Am..I a fangirl?" Kakashi asked himself out loud. When Minato was around his heart rate quickened by the slightest. Every time Minato made eye contact he'd blush and look away. It made him feel like a girl, but this was a new feeling, one that he asked Kushina about, Kushina, he held slight resentment for her for some reason. Anyways, here was her answer, "That means you have a crush Kakashi! Aw, how sweet! Is it Rin?" Kakashi didn't have a crush, he never liked anyone before. Well, before he met Minato sensei. It didn't help that Minato was..well, gorgeous. Kakashi was always happy when it was just him and Minato together...alone. But Kakashi would feel self conscious and think that he'd say something stupid, and then he'd end up cutting the conversation off short.

He likes to think..to think that Minato doesn't really like Kushina, but likes Kakashi instead. It's silly, since Minato is a pile of mush when Kushina comes around. The way Minato blushes at her, smiles at her..kisses her. It's so surreal, that even a child could see it through their shut eyes. He could tell his sensei was in love and he'd hate to be the person to ruin that, not that he had a chance, he was a child. Minato was a grown man, who wouldn't even consider acknowledging him. Kakashi picked the stone up and threw it. Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but sometimes he feels as if Minato gets jealous when Rin is around Kakashi. Minato has that certain glare, a small one, but Kakashi notices, when Minato does the glare he's usually a bit discerned. Minato used it sometimes, especially when Rin is near Kakashi. Although, it is just wishful thinking, but Kakashi doesn't fail to notice it.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm here!" Kakashi turned around to see the very man he was thinking of, he felt week kneed all of a sudden. Minato landed graciously on the grass next to Kakashi and smiled at him. Kakashi frowned behind his mask, it wasn't the same smiled he'd give Kushina.

"You're late." Kakashi stated bluntly and turned away with red cheeks. Minato smiled sheepishly.

"I know, I got held up. I was helping Kushina with something.." Kakashi scoffed on the inside, helping her with what, kissing? Kakashi said his thoughts out loud by accident, but thankfully Minato was a bit of an airhead and didn't notice. "Where are the others?" Kakashi shrugged and still refused to look at Minato.

"Not here. Obviously." Kakashi spoke sarcastically, Minato sighed and rocked on his feet.

"Ne, Kakashi, are you angry with me?" Minato knelt down to be in front of Kakashi and turned Kakashi's face to his. Kakashi blushed harder, Minato sensei's hand was on his chin and Minato was looking right at him, they were so close! Kakashi moved away quick.

"I mean...if I knew where they were, don't you think I would have gotten them by now?" Kakashi walked towards the shade under a tree and sat down, still looking away. Because just his mask won't be able to cover his gigantic blush. Minato smiled and followed suite, Kakashi scooted away a bit when Minato sat next to him. Kakashi found the silence between them very intimidating. He turned his head slowly to see Minato resting his head on the tree trunk and closed eyes. The breeze made his hair cover his face. Kakashi wished he'd open his eyes, Minato's eyes were a beatification. Kakashi looked over to see Minato's hands fall to his side, Kakashi jumped when Minato's head fell on his shoulder. _Nani!? He fell Asleep!? He just got here! What an.._ Kakashi thought to himself while panicking. He moved Minato's head to rest in Kakashi's lap, Kakashi blushed. He could see..every thing. All of Minato's features and all the curves of his face. Kakashi took in a deep breath. _He..He's asleep, right? Then I'll just.._ Kakashi leaned down slowly, his masked lips were barely hovering over Minato's peach ones. Minato stirred, Kakashi's breath hitched. Minato shifted, and went back to being qiuet. Kakashi gulped, he bent down and-

"N-nani?" Kakashi widened his eyes and moved away.

"Minato-sensei, you're awake!" Minato sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Kakashi..what were you just doing?" Kakashi blushed and bit his lip, he knew he shouldn't have tried it!

"N-nothing.." Minato shrugged and went back to his position on Kakashi's lap, Kakashi blushed and didn't look at his face anymore. The silence was comforting, here and there Minato would joke about Kakashi's physique, and this was the one of many times Kakashi was glad Minato kept talking. Which meant he couldn't embarrass himself trying to sound smart or be cool. But then Kakashi ruined it by asking the dumbest question known to man.

"Minato-sensei, how do you know when you're in love?" Minato widened his eyes and sat up. Kakashi widened his as well, did he really just ask that?

"Uh..um, er.." A flustered Minato was a cute Minato, well any Minato was cute in Kakashi's opinion. "Well..it's like picking out an outfit. There are so many options you could choose from but eventually you go with the best, the flashiest, the coolest, and the nicest, and then when you wear it you know you'll be the center of attention! When you find that someone, you'll know, everyone falls in love differently..why the sudden interest Kakashi?" Minato moved forward a bit, Kakashi glanced away.

"Have..you ever been in love Minato-sensei?" Kakashi couldn't shut his mouth.

"That's a bit personal don't you think?" Minato tilted his head to the side, Kakashi shut his eyes tight and moved his knees close to his chest.

"I know..it's a dumb question, forget it.." Minato smiled and pat Kakashi on the head, Kakashi looked up and looked into Minato's eyes for the first time that day.

"It's not, I just didn't expect it. If you really want to know, I'll tell you." Minato winked, Kakashi felt his heart skipped a beat and his face turn entirely red. "I've only been in love once..I still am, I dunno. But, ah..she is someone I met back in the academy, she is a fiery spirit, although she never acknowledged me. Until I...well let's just say I did her a favor, and we have been friends up until today. Not that we stopped of course! She, uh..she's really something else, and, I shouldn't go into detail, but she's confident, vivacious, she's actually quite the conundrum. Sorry, I rambled a bit there.." Kakashi blinked away tears he didn't know he had, it's just sad to sit there and hear someone you really like talk about how they were in love with someone else. "Kakashi? I'm sorry...was my speech that emotional?" Kakashi shook his head.

"I just asked because...I um, er..." Kakashi took in a deep breath. "I lik-"

"Bakashi! Minato-sensei!" Kakashi looked up to see Obito running towards them, he sighed Obito had the worst timing. Minato sighed as well, seeing Rin behind Obito, Kakashi noticed. Minato stood and dusted himself off, he pouted when Kakashi refused the hand he stretched forward for him to take.

"We'll continue this conversation later, 'kay?" Kakashi nodded and watched Minato meet the team halfway. He looked down to see a stone and kicked it.

* * *

The mission was short and didn't take at least twenty minutes, catching cats on their downtime wasn't something they liked but still kept them preoccupied. Kakashi needed to be at the moment since he was unsure about his feelings. He was silently thanking Obito for interrupting them right then, he would have told Minato he liked him. He should've thought before he even started the sentence, he couldn't tell Minato he loved him right after Minato basically confessed he was in love with Kushina! He didn't know how Minato would have reacted, probably in a flustered manner, but would turn him down sweetly. Something like, "That's flattering Kakashi, really is. But, uh...I have someone I like.." Or, "I'm honoured you feel that way about me, but maybe you should find a new person to like.." Or the worst of all, "Sorry Kakashi, you're feelings are sweet, but I unfortunately can't reciprocate them." Even though they all sound pretty nice and straightforward, they'd all break Kakashi's heart into a million pieces.

It didn't help that Minato invited Kakashi for lunch together. With the exact words, "What about a lunch, just you and me Kakashi? We could catch up on things." Those words will forever be burned into Kakashi's memory. It wasn't your usual lunch, like at Ichiraku Ramen, but at a better place. Somewhere Kakashi always wanted to go, Minato's house. Kakashi was distraught to learn Minato and Kushina were roommates, but was happy to hear she wasn't there at that hour. So it really was just Minato and Kakashi alone. Kakashi was anxious when they entered Minato and Kushina's shared home. Kakashi jittered, why was he so nervous? He didn't notice how he stepped in without removing his shoes.

"Ah...Kakashi." Minato pointed to his feet, Kakashi bent down quick to remove them, great only a few seconds in and he already embarrassed himself. Minato chuckled at Kakashi's flustered face, which Kakashi found utterly beautiful. "Don't sweat it Kakashi, anyway, welcome to my sweet abode!" Kakashi looked around and frowned only to see almost too many pictures of Minato and Kushina posing together and smiling. Minato held onto Kakashi's hand and led him into the kitchen. He quickly removed his hand, making Minato frown.

"Er...What are we eating?" Minato placed his hand on his chin at the question. Minato perked and grabbed a pink apron and matching chef hat that said, _Kiss the Cook,_ Kakashi would be happy to oblige. "I'll make something! Have a seat and relax, it'll be done quicker than you can say 'Sensei'." Kakashi blinked and shook his head in affection as he sat down. It was hilarious to see Minato running around making something with whatever he saw, Kakashi knew Minato was a superb cook. Jiraiya always came around and teased Minato about his 'girly qualities'. It was true you could call Minato feminine. He had long hair, he could cook, and he's very bashful. But that's what Kakashi liked about him.

"Here!" Minato placed a dish on the table with a big smile. Kakashi looked up to see some food stains on Minato's cheek, he doesn't know what came over him, but he leaned up and wiped it off with his thumb. Minato's cheeks reddened by the slightest fraction, "Ah..hehe, I didn't notice." Minato removed the cook wear and sat next to Kakashi. Kakashi gulped, he thought Minato would sit across from him. They sat in silence for a while, just eating. "So..what was it that you wanted to tell me before?" Kakashi widened his eyes and looked around.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Kakashi lied, Minato shrugged, he could tell Kakashi was lying almost too easily.

"When we were on the training field, you were going to tell me something, but Obito and Rin came. What was it?" Kakashi lowered his head, so that Minato couldn't look at him directly.

"I..don't remember." Minato contained a sigh and Kakashi could tell. He tried to cover it up with another question, "Um...Minato-sensei, you said that you were still in love with someone that you met at the academy. Is it..is it Kushina-san?" Minato jolted at the sudden question and felt his cheeks redden from thinking of Kushina, Kakashi didn't fail to notice.

"W-well, that's...um I.." Kakashi glared at a picture of Kushina and stood up.

"I knew it.." He muttered and ran out towards the door. Minato furrowed his brows and tried to go after Kakashi, but he was already gone before he could make it. _Wait...what did I say wrong?_ Minato thought to himself and looked down to see Kakashi left without his shoes. He'd never forget anything, why was he upset? Minato looked through his window to see Kakashi still running off, he sighed. What was he supposed to say to him now?

* * *

Kakashi continued running, even as his feet got blistered from the twigs and leaves he stepped on as he ran into the training grounds. He wiped away small tears trickling down his face. _I'm such an idiot! Why would I even ask that question!? Of course he's in love with Kushina-san! I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, there's no way he could be in love with me!_ Kakashi thought to himself as the tears started to run out more rapidly, they blurred his vision and he tripped over a tree branch and tumbled. He landed face first in mud and got up only to be covered with leaves, twigs, and mud, tears also. Kakashi didn't care though, he only cared about Minato. Kakashi let the tears pour and huddled up into a ball. He was such an idiot for thinking about Minato the way he did, Minato probably hates him now. For intruding in his house and then just leaving like that.

"I didn't think I'd find you here.." Kakashi sniffled and looked up to see Minato in front of him with his shoes in his hand. "Kakashi, I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? I feel like you've been angry at me since this morning..." Minato crouched down in front of Kakashi. "Do you resent me now?" Kakashi's hook his head vehemently.

"No..! It's the exact opposite..." Minato cocked his easy to the side. "I..really like you sensei.." Minato smiled and pat Kakashi on the head.

"I like you too Kakashi!" Minato smiled big. Kakashi cried a bit more, worrying Minato.

"No, you still don't get it. I...really, _really_ like you." It took a while, but from the look in Kakashi's eyes, Minato finally realized what he meant by 'like'. Minato set Kakashi shoes down and placed his hands on Kakashi's shoulders.

"Kakashi...I don't want to hurt you, but..." Here it comes, Kakashi felt his eyes water again, again he didn't know what came over him, he leaned up and placed a small cute kiss on Minato's lips through his mask. Before Minato could back away, Kakashi did so and saw Minato's face of shock. He placed two fingers on his lips and blushed a small bit. Kakashi looked away. "You..is that why you kept asking those questions?" Kakashi nodded slowly. "And why you're upset about me and Kushina?" Kakashi nodded again, slower. "Kakashi...you think you're in love with me?" Kakashi wiped his eyes and stood up to run away again, but Minato was quicker and grabbed his hand. Minato pulled Kakashi back down and into his chest, Kakashi's breathing was ragged and he was blushing furiously. Minato caressed his back and closed his eyes. "Kakashi, you're a very important person to me, and I care deeply for you..but I feel and care for Kushina in a different way. A different way then from you, Obito, and Rin. I love you, but doesn't mean I'm 'in love' with you. I'm sorry I can't feel the same as you feel for me. Do you...understand?" Kakashi after a while, nodded.

"Will you...kiss me, sensei?" Kakashi looked up into Minato's eyes with depth. Minato at first was going to refuse but then saw the look on Kakashi eyes. Kakashi blushed when Minato reached out and pulled down Kakashi's mask. Kakashi closed his eyes as Minato held Kakashi's face in his hands and leaned down. Kakashi thought his heart stopped when Minato planted the kiss on Kakashi's lips, no mask, only pure. After a while, Kakashi frowned as Minato pulled away.

"I know how you feel, but.." Minato sighed and pulled Kakashi's mask back up. "You should give up on me, find another boy or girl to be crazy about. Forget about me." Kakashi hid his face in Minato's chest and sobbed quietly as Minato caressed him.

Kakashi would just have to forget about Minato.

* * *

 **Wonder where that came from? I felt like all the MinaKaka fanfiction out there was very...unrealistic since Kushina would always be involved and well, it's Naruto fanfic, you just can't pretend Minato and Kushina didn't make** **Naruto. So anyway..sad ending but I enjoyed making it! Review! No flames!**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
